The Untitled Stan Jansen Project
The Untitled Stan Jansen Project is episode 22 of Season 1. Running time: 21 minutes and 42 seconds. Synopsis A big-time movie director offers to follow Gordo around to see a day in the life of a regular kid. Gordo starts saying rude things to the camera, though, and even coaxes Lizzie and Miranda to tell each others' secrets in front of the camera during which it is revealed that Lizzie had a crush on Gordo in the 4th Grade. Meanwhile, Matt gets blamed for all the troubles created by Melina and he admires her qualities as a troublemaker. Plot Director Stan Jansen is filming a documentary at the junior high and everyone is trying to get on camera--except Gordo, who wants to be a director himself. But Stan singles out Gordo as his star and tells him his appearance in the film could lead to a career in directing. Gordo is eager to go along, so when the director tells him he wants conflict, Gordo trashes Kate on camera. Lizzie and Miranda think that's great, but it's not so great when Tudgeman gets upset after the same treatment. Then when Gordo manipulates Lizzie and Miranda into revealing long-held secrets about each other, the trio's friendship is on the rocks. The girls can't stay mad at each other, though, and they convince Gordo that their friendship should be the most important thing to all of them. The kids then find a way to get back at Stan Jansen. Meanwhile, Matt's classmate Melina is a real troublemaker--something he can appreciate. She's so good at it that she manages to get Matt blamed for every bad thing she does. Despite all this, Matt can't help but admire her for it anyway. Trivia *The filming dates for this episode took place between April 30 to May 3, 2001. The clapboards on the blooper reel at the end of the show are dated May 2 & 3, 2001. *The name of the director "Stan Jansen" is a combination of the names of "Lizzie McGuire"'s executive producers Stan Rogow and Susan Estelle Jansen. *Carly Schroeder makes her first appearance as Melina Bianco. *The name of Melina's character is a combination of the first names of "Lizzie McGuire"'s screenwriters Melissa Gould and Nina Bargiel. *The cameras used by the Jansen crew while filming the documentary were Canon XL1s. *It is revealed by Miranda that Lizzie had a crush on Gordo in the fourth grade. *Music used in this episode include: One Way Or Another by Blondie and Hungarian Dance No 5 by Johannes Brahms Quotes Larry: I've always thought of myself as a kinda James Bond meets Captain Kirk sort of a guy, you know--boldly going where no secret agent has gone before. Gordo: So, uh, Tudgeman, how long have you been wearing the same shirt? Larry: Why? Gordo: Well, there's this thing called personal hygiene. I hate to break it to you, but, Tudgeman, you're a geek. Larry: I-I'm a geek? No, I'm not! My mom says the other kids are mean to me because they're jealous, OK?! Category:Season 1